One Restless Night
by fRANKYdEAR
Summary: It's the night after Elena's road trip with Damon and after Stefan explains everything about finding Katherine's picture. But is she truly satisfied with his reasons? What if Elena has a restless night and find herself cooking? More summary insides..
1. Chapter 1

**_Story line: _**_Elena gets back from the road trip with Damon and spends her first night with Stefan after he has explained everything. She has a restless night and finds herself cooking... in less than maybe she should, plus a little drinking, some music, dancing, and a dash of Damon. With that equation anythings bound to happen :)_**_  
_**

**_ Characters:_**_ Damon/Elena, and some talk about Stefan; Vampire Diaries  
_

**_ Rated: _**_T_**_  
_**

**A/N: **_This is my first fan-fiction writing hope you like it! B.T.W I do not own any of the characters or the Vampire Diaries. And this is a One-Shot unless people ask for me to write more but for now...  
_

It was my first night back with Stefan, since the trip with Damon to Georgia – which was actually pretty fun, I got to see a whole new side of him – lying in the bed I tossed and turned for hours upon hours. Lucky for Stefan he was a deep sleeper or neither of us would have gotten any sleep, but I couldn't help but think about the photo of Katherine I saw, how she looked almost completely Identical to me, and even with Stefan's explanation I couldn't help but wonder if he had ever compared me to her. I knew that I was obviously not going to get any sleep if I kept on like this so I decide to throw on one of Stefan's button up shirts, and go downstairs. I went down as quietly as I could hoping not to alarm Stefan, or Damon for that matter, but as I went down stairs I saw a light underneath Damon's door. I assumed he probably had some sorority chick in his bedroom for a snack, rolling my eyes I continued to descend the stairs.

I slipped in to the kitchen hoping to find some actual food, which I didn't, but I did however find some ingredients that I could use to make some. With that I decided I was in the mood for cookies, while I made them I got myself a glass of scotch figuring I could use it to help put my mind at ease. On my fourth glass, I started to become a little tipsy, and while I was stirring all the contents of the cookies together in the glass bowl, I found it suddenly became extremely hot. Looking around, there was no one, and with my impaired thought processes I quickly stripped out of Stefan's shirt and started cooking in my bra and underwear, which were red and pretty lacy since I wore them specifically for Stefan. Still unconcerned I poured the batter on the pan and shoved them in the oven to bake. All of a sudden, now on my sixth glass, I felt the urge to dance. So walking in to the parlor I turned on the stereo, which started blasting out Anberlin's Enjoy the Silence, and began to dance, with a drink in one hand and the other hand running up and down my body , across my chest, and around my thighs. Within seconds I felt another body and another hand join my already established rhythm of sway, deciding who it was in my mind I leaned back and said "Stefan". This dark husky voice replied, "No… better, me."I instantly turned and realized this wasn't Stefan; this was Damon his older brother. Giving him a shove I propelled myself across the room, since pushing him was like pushing against a wall. He ran his eyes up and down me multiple times, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it tightly around my body, I yelled "What are you doing?". Seeing how flustered I was, he smirked and quickly replied "Isn't it obvious?". I didn't quite understand what he meant, it might have been obvious to him but not to me, so without thinking I said "No! Can you please explain?". One minute he was next to the couch, and the next he was right in front of me, with his lips millimeters away from mine, even if I twitched, my lips would meet his. I couldn't help but look at him, admiring his lips which were very inviting, his nose which looked to be perfectly chiseled, his well sculpted cheek bones, and finally his eyes which you could easily lose yourself. I had never been able to admire his looks so close and without any other thought running through my mind besides how gorgeous he was. He was a little stunned the way I looked him over with such concentration, like I was studying a painting for the first time. I saw the hurt, confusion, and puzzlement in his eyes and I did the one thing that made sense in my mind, I gave him a gentle and compassionate hug. After a few moments of me embracing him, he finally gave in and embraced me and I was in complete disbelief of how right it felt, it was like electric shocks running through me. Once I pulled back, I saw the smirk quaintly put back on his face, rolling my eyes I walked back into the kitchen to check on the cookies, blanket still clutched tightly to my chest.

**A/N:**_This is a one-shot, unless I get some feedback to continue it. But please review both good and bad are appreciated_. _Yet if you just want to read it that's fine too! Thanks hope you liked! -Rachelle_


	2. A Dance for You and a Dance for Me

**_Story line: _**_Elena gets back from the road trip with Damon and spends her first night with Stefan after he has explained everything. She has a restless night and finds herself cooking... in less than maybe she should, plus a little drinking, some music, dancing, and a dash of Damon. With that equation anythings bound to happen :)_**_  
_**

**_ Characters:_**_ Damon/Elena, and some talk about Stefan; Vampire Diaries  
_

**_ Rated: _**_T_**_  
_**

**A/N: **_I decided to continue this at least a little longer and if I keep getting reviews and hits I'll keep going. I was so excited to hear that some of you guys did like it and I would like say thank you to all of you who reviewed! This story is a bit AU, I think I'm going to try to keep it on time with the TV show, but we'll see how it goes, one step at a time. So here's the next chapter..._**  
**

The next morning I woke up in Stefan's room, reading the clock it said it was now about 11, I could not believe I had slept in so late. Trying to remember how I ended up in Stefan's bed I drew a blank, I remembered having troubles sleeping and deciding to go make cookies around 12, and then drinking, dancing, giving Damon a well needed hug, and then finally falling asleep on the couch eating my pink frosted cookies at about 5 but I did not remember coming back up here after that. Giving up ten minutes later completely frustrated that I couldn't remember for the life of me how I wounded up where I did, I got up off the bed and took a shower and got ready for the day ahead.

A half an hour later, hair straightened, skinny jeans on, blue sweater in place I went down stairs to the parlor only to be greeted with a disaster of books and old journals sprawled out everywhere. I carefully tip toed around them picking them up as I went and placed them gently on the coffee table when I heard a deep voice not far from me say "Morning Sleeping Beauty, don't mind the scattered novels, Prince Charming went to school already and left you here to get rest after I found you passed out on the couch. " I instantly turned around and asked "He did? Why?". The arrogant man with a quirked brow and a smug smirk replied "What no 'Morning Damon, How are you?' or 'Hey Damon didn't see you there.' or even 'Hi Damon, what's with all the mess?'?".

I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit, and I couldn't help but think that sometimes this man could amaze you with the size of his ego "Hello Damon, how's your morning been?" I'm not sure why but for the first few seconds Damon could not get the look of pure shock off his handsome face, then I realized I had just referred to Damon's face as handsome which was a first, though I knew he was attractive, well very attractive I never randomly said remarks such as that unless I was thinking about his good looks specifically, snapping out of my thoughts I heard Damon comment "Oh well it's been quite peachy Elena, the sun's shining, the birds are singing and the trees are green, however I can't seem to spot a single squirrel I think Saint Stefan got a little hungry this morning." with sarcasm and mockery oozing off every word.

To my surprise I again giggled and to late did I put my hand over my mouth, eyes wide. "Um.. yeah well anyways why is there such a mess?" I said awkwardly, a little ashamed that a laughed about a joke mocking my boyfriends diet. He only answered casually "Looking for an old journal." with a shoulder shrug to match his tone. Figuring the topic of 'Why?' was closed since he failed to elaborate any more, I offered "Well do you need any help finding it? I'm sure if you can describe it to me I can be of some assistants, and you could locate it faster.".

Oddly enough he took my idea into some heavy consideration before he finally, eyeing me wryly, accepted with a firm "Sure". Not 30 minutes later after he told me what the old journal looked like and searching through the entire house, him at vampire speed and me at human speed, did we find it. Damon immediately opened it and started reading as I started walk towards the door, "Thanks for the help." he said quietly, which brought a smile to my face, understanding that this was not something he usually did and whatever was written in the historic piece of literature was probably very important in whatever he was doing, "Yeah sure, what are friends for right?" I replied, slowly turning to look at him as if I had just let something slip.

Damon's head suddenly snapped up from his reading, gazing at me questioningly with a hint of amusement, while cocking his head a bit to the right and asked "So we're _friends_ now, huh?". Which I quickly quipped back "Yeah I guess so. So as your _friend_.." emphasizing the word friend with a bit a mocking tone ".. can I ask why you need this journal so bad?". Amusement still coating his features he said "I'm trying to find this.. witch's cook book called a grimoire which will help me open this tomb I want to open."

"Why do you want to open a tomb don't they usually only have dead people? And what is a grimoire any ways?" I inquired, since his logic was confusing me, about what would you find in a tomb that would be so important that he would go through all this trouble to find some witch's cook book.

Damon went back to reading the text in front off him and with out looking up simply informed me "Well a grimoire contains all the records of a witch's spells like a cook book does with recipes and as for the tomb.. I'll tell you later why I want to open it but for now..." he leaned up grabbing his phone ".. what's your number?". Hesitantly I gave it to vampire and after sharing a few more words I left the boarding house and walked home while enjoying the weather, thinking 'Damon was right the sun was really shining' and with that thought I chuckled to myself.

-B-R-E-A-K-

Hours later since arriving back home, shopping with Caroline and Bonnie for the perfect 50's Dance costume, and having a meal with Stefan, I was looking in the mirror checking my make-up, hair, and costume for the dance which was in 40 minutes. As I started to put my mascara on I jumped 2 feet in the air, startled by my phone ringing, I picked up saying "Hello, this is Elena.".

Which held no response until a dark voice spoke "Oh I know who this is but the question is do you know who I am?" and when I stayed quite the voice continued "Hmm well I guess I'll give you a clue. You hit me with your car. And you know what I don't see any of your saviors around and your looking too yummy in that 50's outfit to not take a ... bite if you know what I mean.". Gasping with this new amount of information I herd the man, no vampire laughing menacingly when I quickly hung up and called Stefan's number.

"Stefan! Stefan! I need help th-th-the.." I yelled once he picked up only to be interrupted with a deeper voice "Wow, wow, wow hold on. Elena are you okay? What's wrong?".

"Damon?" I questioned who answered "Yes, it's Damon. What's wrong you sound scared? Are you okay? Why do you need help?". With all my jumbled up thoughts, panic started to set in "D-Damon! Damon! It-it's him! It's him! The v-vam-vampire I hit in the road!" I replied and with that he said " Okay Stefan's on his way, he just left. I'm coming over. Bye." he hung up, his voice only to be matched with that of the pure rage and the calculated calmness of the ocean.

I ran downstairs hoping that I didn't miss a step to see the front door wide open, instantly stopping trying to figure out my next move and made a sprint for the kitchen. Almost reaching my destination I was thrown off onto the floor, sliding a bit, I tried to reach for anything close that would make some sort of weapon when my head was jerked back to reveal my neck and then all of a sudden my head crashed back to the floor when the vampire disappeared and was replaced with another.

I scrambled to my feet on the defense when I realized it was Stefan and then Damon bust through the door not a second later. Then the air around me moved with a unique whoosh and I found my self engulfed in a over bearing embrace. Looking over the person's shoulder I saw Damon staring at me and that person. That's when I cleared my throat and had all of us move to the living room where I sat next to the younger brother on the couch while the older brother stayed standing when he spoke "Okay well then, it seems we have a dance to attend." This arose questions when Stefan and I asked in unison "We?" "Dance?" and all Damon said was "He's been invited in".

Then I realized that he meant we were going to the dance to kill the vampire figuring he would show up and attack again there. "Okay then let's go." I replied which earned a curious look from my boyfriend and an approving look his brother. "What do you mean 'let's go' Elena? We are not using you as bait." Stefan said in a superior tone and all I dignified that with was a "He's been invited in Stefan" mimicking the words Damon had spoken only a few moments early. Nodding his head he made his way out, I followed him and Damon was shortly behind as I herd someone whisper in my ear "A dance for you and a dance for me."

**A/N: **_Haha bit off a cliff hanger, hope you liked it, B.T.W what he means is 'I did something for you so you can do something for me' being a dance. If I continue this story I hope to portray the whole growing of D & E's relationship a bit slower because though on the show it kinda happened pretty rapidly I never saw Damon letting someone in that fast, I totally see him wanting them to prove themselves a bit more even after she saved his life, but that's just how I see it so the romance might be a while. Where as S & E's relationship will be slowly growing apart starting from the first lie about looking like Katherine because truly I think Elena on the show gave in way to easily, personally I would have been a little more supicious with the way he handled every thing. So enough about the story I just banged this all out today so though the chapter might be a bit short I hope to write more frequently. _

_Any who thanks for __reading, please review good and bad both welcomed! Hope to write for you soon. - Rachelle_**  
**


End file.
